Chilling
by Day Fury Queen
Summary: It's the start of a new year at Jade Mountain. Chill, a young IceWing student, has just arrived and is excited to stay. But then, a student disappears, with no trace of where she's gone. And another. And another. Can Chill and the other new students discover why they're disappearing, and who's taking them, before they all vanish? SYOC. Rated T for blood and death.
1. Chill

**Hi guys. I decided to do a SYOC story for Jade Mountain. So, of course I need OCs. The requirements are:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **History:**

 **Crush: (not needed)**

 _ **My**_ **main OC in the story is gonna be the main character in this chapter, Chill the IceWing!**

 **.**

Chill awoke to snow glaring in her eyes. She groaned, rolled over and sat up to begin her training for the day.

Then she remembered what day it was. Her eyes snapped open and she rushed over to her bags to make sure she had everything. Two bags of scrolls, which should get her through the first trimester, three vials of carefully hidden extremely mild poison, because you never know, a small stuffed polar bear, a claw sharpener, and.. that was all.

Unfortunately, she had woken up her roommate.

"What day is it? Why am I even awake?" Her sister yawned, light from the walls and window bouncing _far_ too brightly off her pure white scales.

Chill grimaced, then quietly snarled "Would you _be quiet?_ Do you _want_ me to actually learn things?"

"What are you- oh.. Sorry."

"You should be. Okay, bye, I'll miss you.. "

"Miss you too," her sister whispered. Chill walked over to her and wrapped her blue-white wings around her.

"Remember, if you want, you can come too," Chill whispered as she pulled away. But her sister only smiled, and curled up to go back to sleep.

"Well then, byyeee..." She murmured, as she walked out the door.

.

.

"Yes, I'm a Jade Mountain student," Chill snapped at the greeter. The friendly looking RainWing shrank back slightly, and took another look at the scroll she held in her talons.

"Are you... Chill?" She asked.

Chill sighed. _"Finally._ Now can I have the name of my winglet, _please?" Before I claw your face off?!_ She added in her head. The RainWing nodded.

"Jade Winglet, and your cave is down the second hall to the left and three doors down on the right. You're going to _love_ your clawmates!" She squealed.

"Of _course_ I will. What tribes are they?" Chill asked her.

"Um, let's see.." She peered closely at the scroll. "There's a NightWing-" Chill groaned. "And a RainWing."

"So you guys stuck me with the _two tribes_ that are the _exact opposite_ of IceWings?!" She snapped.

The RainWing gave her an offended look. "I was friends with an IceWing when I was in school!"

 _"_ Of _course_ you were _."_ Chill gathered her bags and stalked off to find her cave.

.

.

She glanced around her cave. The glass globes on the ceiling burned blue, green and purple, with spares on ledges around the room in case one or two broke. And was that..? Thank all the IceWing queens, it _was!_

She darted to the mahogany scroll rack and immediately started rummaging through the selections. She held up a few of the promising looking ones, about ancient legends reimagined, and about history, and native fauna to the whole of Pyrrhia, then realized there were scrolls with large letters and- to her mind -incredibly simple looking words. Did the RainWing just learn to read?

That was it. She _absolutely was not going to share a cave with an illiterate RainWing._ She resolved to go talk to whoever it was that came up with the _stupid_ idea of sticking her with an idiotic RainWing. In the morning, that was. She was _tired._

But now to choose a bed. She picked the one made of seal fur and stuffed with feathers, and collapsed on it. She wondered faintly why her clawmates weren't here yet, but then she was asleep..

.

 **Yes it was horribly short. But it was an introduction, and again, please review with an OC or two. Not all female guys. And okay chapter one down. Yay! Poor Chill, she has no idea what she's in for.. Please review, and this will most likely be updated soon.**


	2. Mist

**Hey, I'm back with the accepted OCs. Mist, who will likely be a main character, Zenith, and Dreamchaser, who, if not a main character, will appear often, and was submitted by PM. I'm really,** _ **really**_ **sorry about Thanatos, but I'm not sure I would be able to do him justice, so maybe when I'm a better writer. Again, so, SO sorry. But, um, you're not here to hear me talk (through the Internet of course) so here's the chapter! :D**

.

Mist stared in shock as the IceWing leapt forward, screaming in rage. Time seemed to speed up as his claws got closer to her sister's throat, and the IceWing's mouth opened. Ice crystals shot out of his maw, and as her sister's dark crimson blood escaped her throat, it froze, falling to the floor as icy droplets of ruby.

And then it was over. Her sister lying on the floor with a gaping wound in her neck. Mist reasoned from some corner of her mind that was distantly observing the chaos that the floor would have been almost slick with blood, but the IceWing had frozen the blood in her sister's veins.

And then. Aqua's chest heaved for what would be the last time, and she was frozen. And she was dead.

.

.

Mist shot upwards, her gills pulsing frantically. _Just a dream, just a dream, JUST. A. DREAM._ But a dream of a memory.

Her family slept around her, peaceful, serene. As if no troubled thoughts disturbed their sleep. As if Aqua's death had had no effect on them. _Then,_ she thought, _they won't mind if I leave too._ But where to go? She would have loved to stay in the Kingdom of the Sea, but if she did, they would find her. And she didn't ever want to see them again.

Her head rose suddenly, as she had an idea. _Jade Mountain Academy._ They wouldn't mind her there, would they? Or did she need to make a reservation or something to get in? _Whatever,_ her mind decided. Mist was going to Jade.

.

.

"What do you mean I'm not on the list?!" Mist demanded.

The RainWing at the reception desk sighed. "Look, you're not on the list, okay? It's not my fault, and I have had entirely _too many dragons_ yelling at me today!"

Mist glared at her. She glared right back. Mist sighed in defeat, and turned to go. The RainWing started talking to someone as she walked towards the exit. It sounded like she was arguing with a.. SkyWing? Did they _have_ SkyWing teachers here? A sigh came from behind her.

"Wait!" The RainWing cried after her. " _Apparently_ a SeaWing refused to come to school. She was nervous or something, and _someone_ decided it would be funnier to watch me argue with a desperate little SeaWing then just to let me know I didn't have to!" She glared pointedly at the SkyWing.

"Well, _sorry,_ " she said. "It was funny though. I didn't know RainWings had any bite in them!" the SkyWing laughed. The RainWing rubbed her temples, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Too long since I had suntime."

"Great!" Mist smiled. "What Wings are my clawmates?" The RainWing sighed again- it was getting annoying –and frowned at the list.

"Uh… let's see… It looks like you're bunking with an IceWing, a RainWing, and a NightWing."

Mist stared at her. "Is there any way you can change that!? I can't bunk with an IceWing!"

"Interesting…" The SkyWing mumbled. "You're worried about the IceWing…"

"Hmmm." The RainWing peered thoughtfully at her. "I think I forgot to tell the IceWing she would be bunking with a SeaWing.. Well, looks like she's gonna find out soon!"

"What?! No! I will _absolutely NOT_ share a cave with an _IceWing!_ " Mist screeched.

"Yes. You will." replied the RainWing, "Miss 'I'm not supposed to be here, but I think I can change clawmates anyway!'"

"Actually, I'm starting to pity her," the SkyWing interjected. They both swiveled to glare at her. "What? I meant the IceWing!" the SkyWing snapped at them.

"Well, what's her name?" Mist growled.

"Chill." announced the RainWing sternly. "Now go meet her. I think she's in your cave."

.

.

Mist stormed into their cave, only to find a blueish white IceWing sleeping on one of the beds. She examined 'Chill's' bed. She would have thought Chill would sleep on a block of ice, then realized they had no way to keep the ice from melting. So patterned seal pelts and feathers it was.

The IceWing yawned awake, them started back when she found a strange dragon staring hostilely at her. She had silvered blue eyes, like frost had spread across a cloudless sky.

The IceWing broke the silence first. "Who are you? And why are you staring at me like I killed your pet?"

"I'm your clawmate, squidbrain," Mist hissed at her.

"Um, pretty sure you're not. I have a _NightWing_ and a _RainWing_ for clawmates. Not that I'm happy about it, but it's not really like I can change it. I tried yesterday."

"Oh." Mist sat down, defeated. "Looks like I'm stuck with you, huh?"

The IceWing looked at her quizzically. "But you're not my clawmate. Did I seriously not _just say that?_ "

"Oh," Mist replied numbly. "The RainWing at the front desk told me to tell you that she forgot to tell you about me."

Chill looked disgusted. "She is an _idiot._ "

"Were you the first dragon to yell at her?" Mist asked.

"I might have been." the IceWing replied. "I don't know, cause _I_ don't stalk other dragons. _Or watch them while they sleep._ "

Mist stared flatly at her, then looked around the cave. Cool colors danced around the cave, coming from the glass globes of fire on the ceiling. Scroll racks of a dark wood were placed on either side of the doorway, and next to each bed.

"Don't you have any luggage?" Chill asked her, taking Mist by surprise.

Was she supposed to? When she left, there hadn't been anything she wanted to take, except for an ink drawing of Aqua on waterproof scroll paper. But when she looked around, it was obvious that the dragonets who had gotten here had had luggage. The NightWing had brought two dark leather bags of what looked like scrolls, beauty supplies, and a mirror. Chill had brought three sealskin bags of scrolls, scrolls and… yet more scrolls. Huh.

"No," she said finally, answering Chill's question. "Well, actually, I have this, but… that's it." She held up the rolled up drawing of Aqua.

"What's it about? Or just basic information?" Chill asked interestedly.

"What?" Mist demanded.

"What's your scroll about?" Chill asked again, slower, as if she was talking to a one year old. Ohhhh. So that's what it was.

"Um," Mist started, "it's not a scroll." _It's a drawing of my dead sister!_ she thought angrily.

"Oh. Do you not know how to read?" Chill inquired.

"What?!" Mist roared. "Of course I do!"

"Hmmm.." Chill murmured, almost to herself, "then it's either the NightWing or the RainWing…"

Mist left the IceWing to her own thoughts as she decided to inspect the cave more closely. The globes on the ceiling were blue, purple, and green, the NightWing's bed was a pile of moss and leaves, the other two beds in the room were a... hammock? And what looked like a deep pool of water. Mist immediately chose the water. After all, who would _choose_ to sleep above water? Then your scales would get all dry, and it would just be miserable.

She dove into the pool, tucking her wings in tight. She grinned at Chill's indignant shout at the sudden wave of water that splashed her. At the bottom of the pool was a bed of seaweed, and below that, sand. But the water was all weird. Instead of the richness of seawater, it was cold and clear and strange. Of all the things to miss about home, _water?!_

She surfaced quickly, shaking her head. The IceWing glared at her, and shoved a dripping wet scroll in her face.

"This was from the library! Why did you do that?!"

Mist stared at her. "You've been here for _one day_ and you already went to the library?"

Chill stared at her defensively. "Of course! Why is that wrong!?"

The SeaWing snorted. "You're just a scrollworm."

"Excuse me?! You did not just go there, puffinhead. If you try to insult me one more time-"

"You'll do what, kill me?"

The IceWing stared at her solemnly. "No. Never again. But you will not be happy, trust me."

.

.

 **Well, isn't that a lovely place to stop? As always, OCs are welcome, I will need some females, and maybe a teacher or two? And I need a female RainWing. But, uh, review, hope the chapter was worth waiting about a week for, and- yeah. I'm rambling. Byee! :D Requirements:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Crush: (not necessary)**

 **Annd. Yeah. :) Bye for real now!**


	3. Waterlily

**So first I would like to say THANK YOU so much to everyone who has submitted an OC so far, especially last chapter when you guys helped with the female RainWing thing. However, I'm only going to pick one. For now. So the RainWing I'm going to thrust into** _ **this**_ **lovely pit of chaos is... Waterlily! If you want to know my reasons, PM me. And sadly I don't think I'm going to accept Moonshadow. I'm really sorry. Everyone is welcome to submit as many OCs as they like, j** **ust in case you guys were wondering. XD Now to the chapter.**

 **.**

Waterlily gazed at the dark gray stone halls ahead of her, lit with globes of fiery colors. She took a deep breath, and stepped into her future.

.

The fragile-looking RainWing walked into a cave where an IceWing and a NightWing were arguing furiously and a SeaWing was snickering quietly with her talons over her mouth. There was also shattered glass on the floor, and- wait. Was that evidence of frostbreath around the glass? Had it seriously caught fire? She started edging back towards the door when the NightWing caught her eye.

"Wait a sec," the NightWing said suddenly. "I think this is our new clawmate."

The IceWing rolled her eyes. "No, some random RainWing just decided to walk in here to talk to some dragons she's never met before. Of course it's our clawmate."

The SeaWing smiled at Waterlily and asked "What's your name? I'm Mist, this is Chill, and that's... Dreamchaser? Is that it?"

The NightWing gave her a slightly offended look. "Yes. You finally remembered it."

Waterlily took a deep breath and quietly answered her. "I'm Waterlily."

"Can you read?" The IceWing blurted.

"Y-yes. I- I love reading."

Chill turned to Dreamchaser, a triumphant look on her face. "So it _is_ you!"

"It's not my fault my parents didn't bother teaching me to read!"

Waterlily glanced at Mist, confused. Mist shrugged. Waterlily took the time to study her clawmates. Chill was a solid blue-white, with an almost indigo tinge to her scales, sharpened claws, and silvery blue eyes. Mist was a cobalt blue transitioning to turquoise at the end of her tail, with deep blue eyes and glow spots that had a wave-looking design. Dreamchaser was a deep, pure black with cold gray eyes and polished scales. And she herself had white scales melting to a warm yellow toward her tail, talons, wings, ears and ruff, with deep golden eyes.

You see, she couldn't change her scales. Not easily, anyway. The other dragonets had always teased her, picked on her for this. She couldn't play most games, and she was always last to pick a spot during suntime. And there had been a few dragons who had actually _hit_ her.

That was why she was quiet, always more comfortable in the background. She tried to be kind too, because she didn't want anyone to suffer what she had, especially by her own talons. And she had learned to be observant, to get out of situations quickly, before she got hurt. And it was _always_ her getting hurt.

Someone calling her name broke her out of her thoughts. It was the IceWing, sitting in front of her grinning.

"What?" Waterlily asked her.

"I said, what's your favorite scroll? Mine's Everblaze, which is the third in a series, and it was written by a SeaWing, not Queen Coral of course, but it is just the _best."_

"Um, I think it's probably this one study on RainWings. It explained why we need suntime, and some other cool stuff like that." Waterlily told her.

"Wow, that sounds awesome. Do you think the author wrote one like that about IceWings? Cause there's _definitely_ some stuff I'd like to learn," Chill replied animatedly "Also, just so you know, classes start tomorrow. And do you want me to show you the library? It is _so amazing."_

"Yes please," Waterlily smiled softly. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

.

.

The RainWing stared in awe at the room spread before her. Chill stood next to her, but Waterlily barely noticed the deep cold coming off the IceWing.

"Isn't it just perfect?" Chill asked, smiling slightly at her awestruck expression.

"It's _beautiful_ ," Waterlily breathed, still taking in the library.

There were scrolls _everywhere._ The RainWing hadn't thought there could be so many scrolls in the entire world. Large leaves covered the windows and skylights, casting the room in a rich green light. Randomly placed reading areas were spaced around the edges and corners of the library, with a circular desk in the center of everything.

No dragon was there at the moment. Chill walked forward and looked around, seemingly for other dragonets or maybe the librarian. She stepped back and frowned, then turned towards Waterlily, still standing frozen in the doorway and said, "Well, looks like the librarian's on break or something. Maybe we can come back later? That is, if- if you want to," the IceWing hurriedly amended.

Waterlily snapped out of her reverie and smiled at her. "Sure. I'd love to."

.

.

Later, as she lay curled in her hammock, she stared at the cold stone ceiling, unable to concentrate on the scroll Chill had lent her, wondering what it would be like here. Certainly better than the rainforest, despite being cooler and having less sun.

 _But are the other dragonets going to like me? And if they don't, will they hurt me? They have fire, and poisonous tails, and maybe battle training. What are they going to think of a little RainWing (_ for despite being six, she was little _) dragonet who doesn't change colors? Am I actually going to make friends?_

She glanced at the IceWing dragonet coiled on her bed of sealskin with a scroll and thought, _Maybe I already have._

.

 **Well, I can't say I'm super happy with this chapter, but anyway, now I need teachers! And males so Zenith isn't all alone in a Winglet of females. XD. I will, of course, feature other Winglets in this. And I think I've figured out how often I'm going to update this, and that is about once a week. I hope you guys liked this chapter, but it's over and as always, I'm rambling. Requirements:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Crush (not needed):**

 **And guys, detail is always a good thing. Really :D So anyways, Day Fury Queen bids you all farewell (for now).**


	4. Crow

**It's me! I'm back! Excited to see me? No? Yes? But anyway, you're here for the story and which of your characters are going to be in it! So.. Presenting Ember of the SkyWings, Viper of the SandWings, Crow of the SandWings, Mayfly of the MudWings, Seafoam of the SeaWings, and Searclaws of the NightWings! Only Crow, Mayfly, and Seafoam appear in this chapter. Crow, Mayfly and Seafoam were submitted by PM. Most of them will likely be main characters. Except Seafoam, she's a teacher. XD. Sorry bout Flame, but if you're more specific in a later review, I might accept him. And just cause I felt like it, have a Question of the Update! QotU: Which tribe is your favorite? Or if you don't have a fave, which do you identify with the most?**

 **.**

Crow stared at Thorn (not queen, never queen) in shock.

"Jade Mountain Academy," he echoed. "Really?! I know how to read and write! I don't need to know the history of Pyrrhia! I think you're just getting tired of "taking care of me"!

"You know that's not true-" Thorn started.

"Really?! Then _why_ are you sending me to some random school in the mountains? _There will be dragons from other tribes there!_ "

Thorn sighed. "That's half the point. I- we- think that you need to learn to socialize more. And yes, you _do_ need to learn our history. It's incredibly important in diplomacy. If you don't know about some tragedy in a tribe's past, you could deeply insult them."

Crow scoffed. "Who's the we? And can't I just stay here? _Sunny's_ there."

The queen glared at him, her expression switching from merely annoyed to a cold fury. " _How dare you!_ What does my daughter have to do with anything?" she hissed.

"Oh, nothing. _Just that I hate her and the entire current royal family!"_ he snarled. Thorn stared at him, exasperated.

"Are we really going to go into the whole "Blister should have been queen! I hate you and your whole family, even though you took me in after my foster mother died!" thing?" she asked him, then sat down, preparing herself for the onslaught of insults coming her way in three… two… one… aaaand there.

The SandWing dragonet hissed at her, then growled, "She would have been the best queen the SandWing had ever had! Meanwhile, _you've_ had the throne for over five years, and what have you done? Absolutely _nothing!_ " _Apart from organizing the SandWings, helping fund restoration projects, and helping to compensate soldiers' families for any losses_ _during the war,_ he thought guiltily. Deep breath in, and then, "You are totally _useless_! I mean, it took you what, five, six, years, to find your lost daughter, despite the fact that you were the _ruler_ of one the biggest cities in the Kingdom of Sand! And they were totally loyal to you! But _no_ , you sat there and fed dragonets! I mean, did you do anything but that and throw parties!?"

The freckled SandWing gasped, a rather undignified picture of a queen, taken aback. She sat another moment, composing herself. A deep, slow, breath, then "You are going to Jade Mountain. You have been registered. There is no way to back out of it. You need it."

And that was it. End of discussion. The pale SandWing sat there long after the queen had left, light glinting dully off his scales like moonlight on sand.

.

.

Crow stalked into his cave, finally resigned to his fate. He almost immediately noticed the SkyWing curled on a rock ledge, smoke wreathed around his horns, and red orange scales glinting metallically in the smoky light. The SkyWing's head snapped up as soon as he had entered the room, his furious-sounding whispers going silent more than swiftly.

His eyes narrowed at the SandWing, who was beginning to tense. The SkyWing jumped smoothly off his ledge and stalked toward Crow.

"Are _you_ the SandWing we've been waiting forever for?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Uhh… Yes? When was I even supposed to be here?" the SandWing "answered" him.

The red orange dragon looked at him. " _Three days ago_ ," he hissed. "And then you just randomly show up at midnight! When all the normal dragons are _sleeping._ "

"Well, I guess we're not normal then," Crow smiled cheerfully at him.

The SkyWing (Crow _had_ to stop calling him that) glared at him. "Well, I guess you're here _now._ What's your name?"

"Crow. And yours?" he responded.

"Zenith," the SkyWing told him, playing with the gold and blue earring in his left ear, his coppery golden eyes watching him warily.

"Well, Zenith, who's our other clawmate?" In response, the SkyWing swept his wing toward a MudWing sleeping in a stone basin of mud that looked like it had grown out of the wall.

"His name is Mayfly. He's pretty nice, I guess. For a MudWing, anyway," Zenith told him.

Crow's eyes swept the cave, searching for a bed he could use. His obsidian gaze caught on a pile of brightly patterned blankets, just like he would sleep on in the desert. Only this place was colder. And damper. And more crowded.

He walked over to them and curled up, unceremoniously dumping his few small bundles of stuff next to his bed. He snuggled deeper into the blankets, almost totally ignoring the SkyWing's last, amused-sounding words, " _And by the way, classes start in the morning_."

.

.

Crow yawned and stretched, then jolted back as his talons encountered cold stone. He shook his head, temporarily confused. _Oh. Jade Mountain,_ he realized, feeling like an idiot. He stood, stretching, with his tail extended over his head.

The SandWing gazed around his new home, observing it accurately for the first time, being too tired to care last night. The cave walls were a dark, carefully smoothed stone, shot through with veins of other materials. There were four scroll racks set around the room, one on each side of the doorway, one next to the MudWing's "bed", and one next to Zenith's ledge. The glass globes on the ceiling blazed bright red, golden yellow, and an ambery orange color, bathing the room in warm autumn tones.

The other two beds in the room were empty, so he assumed his clawmates were off having breakfast or something. _Why didn't they wake me up?_ He stiffened suddenly. _Classes start today. Have they already started?! Why couldn't they wake me up? Those jerboa-heads!_

He swung around, only to see Zenith stroll casually through the door, talons clacking casually on stone. The SkyWing smirked at him and said, "Don't worry, we haven't abandoned you! I'm _so_ sorry you were scared!"

Crow frowned at him, offended. He sat down, twitching his tail around his front talons. "So our first class is?" he prompted.

The copper-tinged SkyWing tossed over over his shoulder as he turned and walked out the door, "Small-group discussion. Hurry up!" and of course Crow had to hurry like an undignified desperate dragonet after the SkyWing, following him to the rest of the Jade Winglet.

.

.

As the SkyWing and SandWing entered the room that their first class was held in, the dragonets already there turned to look at them. The dark green SeaWing at the front of the room smiled at Crow and Zenith and said, "Hey Zenith! Thanks for getting your clawmate,"Then she turned to Crow and told him, "It's totally fine to sleep in, but maybe next time you could try to get here earlier? I mean, I do understand that you must have been up really late getting here, but still." Crow nodded, watching his Winglet.

A coolly pretty female IceWing was talking animatedly to a white and yellow RainWing, about… scrolls? He hadn't thought most RainWings could read, but then again, he _had_ heard Queen Glory was changing things over there. He turned his attention to the other dragonets. Another SeaWing was sitting next to Mayfly, just watching everyone, and sometimes turning to talk to and laugh with the MudWing. A shiny black NightWing sat by herself, tail curled around her talons, watching her clawmates with a disdainful expression.

The SeaWing cleared her throat, drawing the others' attention to her. "So I'm Seafoam. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before, but we were waiting for these two. Anyone want to share a few things about themselves?"

The RainWing laughed quietly and nudged the IceWing next to her. The IceWing snickered at her, grinning, then stood up.

"Hi. My name's Chill, my favorite color is sky blue and I love scrolls," she told them all. _Huh. Open for an IceWing. How strange,_ Crow thought, wondering.

"Anything else?" Seafoam prompted gently.

"Um, before I got here, I had a little sister, but she wasn't- she didn't want to come. I write stories whenever I get an idea. And.. my favorite scroll is Everblaze. Guess what tribe I am? That's right, MudWing! Come on, I'm an IceWing! Anyone need to know anything else?" she asked sarcastically. She waited a moment. "No? Good, cause I had nothing left to say."

Chill sat down and grinned pointedly at the RainWing next to her. She sighed, and stood up.

"So.. I'm Waterlily," she began quietly. "My favorite color is all shades of purple. I guess I also really love scrolls, but _my_ favorite is, um, a study on RainWings. And… just so you know, I'm probably going to stay these colors almost all the time." _Huh. That's strange. I wonder why.._ As Waterlily sat down again, Crow caught a deeply relieved expression on her face. _Also strange._ Then she turned back to Chill and resumed their conversation. Well, that wouldn't last long.

He started to rise, but the NightWing beat him to it, with a dry, "Well, I guess it's my turn. _My_ name is Dreamchaser. My favorite color is golden-orange. _I'm_ not a total scrollworm." _That_ caught the IceWing's attention. She turned and glared at the NightWing.

"Just because _you_ can't read doesn't mean you have to insult everyone who _can!"_

The NightWing gasped. "How _dare_ you! IceWing _peasant!"_ she hissed.

The IceWing drew herself up proudly, then replied in a dangerously cool voice, "If I _am_ , you're not any better, hmm? Miss "My parents didn't care enough about me for them to teach me to read"! Or maybe they just didn't know _how,_ and your entire lineage is composed of idiot peasants."

Oooh. That one had to hurt. And yes, Dreamchaser's cold grey eyes narrowed viciously, and the NightWing looked ready to attack her. _NightWing pride. Well. This is interesting._ Zenith made a movement toward the two glaring dragonets.

"Shouldn't we try to separate them?" the SkyWing hissed, looking threatened. Seafoam glanced at them, worried. "No, let them work it out."

"They're not not exactly going to work it out peacefully!" the SkyWing growled, "And _I,_ for one, would like to get through the first day of classes without bleeding!"

The SeaWing watched the two dragonets anxiously. Their muscles tensed, and the NightWing lunged at the IceWing, claws outstretched. Dreamchaser pinned Chill, snarling furiously. The IceWing twisted in Dreamchaser's grasp, kicking upward with her back talons, hitting the NightWing in her stomach. She gasped, then slapped Chill. Chill hissed, then wriggled out her grip, and leaped backwards, gaining clawmarks along her sides.

The IceWing turned toward their shocked audience. _"Why_ did you not stop her?" she hissed at them. Waterlily looked a bit like she was going into shock, Crow noticed.

"It happened too fast?" Seafoam offered weakly. Chill scoffed, then turned and stomped out of the room, wincing as she walked and leaving droplets of silvery blue blood every few steps.

The teacher and dragonets stared after her, then turned to look at Dreamchaser.

"What?" she snarled, then muttered "Stupid IceWing." She lifted her wings to reveal bleeding scratches along her stomach. _Oh. IceWing serrated claws. Right,_ Crow realized distantly. "Ugh, my _scales_ are _ruined_!" Do you have any pain medicine here? Or scale polish? Or any bandages or _something_ , ashbrains?!"

"Um, I think so," Seafoam said faintly, rattled. "Zenith, will you go with her to the infirmary?".

"I will not escort a NightWing to the infirmary. Ask someone else," the SkyWing stated flatly, staring at the other dragonets as if daring them to disagree.

"But you're the only one who's been here long enough to know where it is! And she's _bleeding,_ Zenith!" Seafoam pleaded.

"The IceWing was bleeding too. And she's been here as long as I have, I've run into her a few times. So she's probably there right now. You want me to put them in the same room as each other? And me?"

Seafoam paused. That was a valid point. But…

" _Go,"_ the normally sweet SeaWing glared at him.

Zenith growled loudly at the floor, then shook his wings out, turned, and strode out the doorway, tail lashing behind him. Dreamchaser looked at them doubtfully, then stalked after him, yelping quietly at the first step. The pale SandWing noticed faint traces of smoke trailing after the SkyWing.

"So should we continue?" Crow asked no one in particular.

Seafoam smiled at him gratefully. "Good idea. Why don't you go first?"

"Alright. So, my name's Crow, I supported Blister in the war, my favorite color is maroon, I, unlike everyone else apparently am totally neutral on the topic of scrolls, and I don't think I have any siblings."

"Don't think..?" Waterlily asked.

"Don't ask," he growled at her.

She shrank back and huddled into herself, wrapping her wings around her body. He stared at her for a few seconds, shocked that just his tone of voice had such an effect on her.

"Um, so, that's it, I guess," he finished lamely, having lost his train of thought. "Anyone else want to go?"

"Well, I guess it's my turn," Mayfly replied, rising to his feet, "My name is Mayfly, I didn't support anyone in the war, I guess my favorite color's green, I miss my siblings a lot, but I know they're safe now, which helps. A lot. I like scrolls, but not enough to attack someone over them." A faintly accusatory glance at the door. "But I think that's about it. Mist?" he turned to the cobalt SeaWing.

She stood, smiled at the three remaining dragonets, and said, "I'm Mist, but you know that already, thanks to _this_ guy. My favorite color is all of them, because of my sister. She said that she loved all the colors, because the world is made of them, whether it's in scenery or life. She said, even in your saddest moments, there is always color, bright or dreary and dull. Her name was Aqua. I miss her." She forced a smile and went on. "And I wasn't really a huge fan of any of the queens-" half-hearted glare from Crow "-although I did support Blister because my queen and tribe did."

"How did you lose your sister?" Waterlily asked softly.

"No thanks," Mist said, staring at the floor, her eyes suddenly flat.

"Oh. Okay. I'm so sorry…." the quiet little RainWing murmured, glancing sadly at Chill, sitting next to her. The IceWing looked stricken. _Yet more oddities from the mysterious IceWing._ Mist sat down, Mayfly whispering to her anxiously, though she didn't seem to want to respond. Or smile. Or anything, really.

 _Welp, when does class end?._ The SandWing thought anxiously, looking beseechingly at the doorway. After all, even a SandWing could only handle so much emotion in one class.

Seafoam cleared her throat, totally ruining the moment. _Thank you, oh great teacher_ , Crow thought, shooting her a grateful glance.

"The bells rang. You all should go get lunch," she mumbled.

Crow ran out the door, then stopped. He didn't know where the prey cave was.

"Mayfly!" he called. "Mayfly! Stop!"

.

.

 **So. That was longer than I was aiming for. But hope you guys like it, and hopefully no one is** _ **too**_ **out of character. So that's done, we have the Jade Winglet full, so I might as well give you guys this:**

 **Jade Winglet: Main/Secondary characters. Full**

 **Gold Winglet: Secondary/Main characters. 3/7: Ember, Viper, Infinity (another of my OCs)**

 **Silver Winglet: Secondary/Minor characters. 1/7: Searclaws**

 **Copper Winglet: Minor/Secondary characters. Empty**

 **Quartz Winglet: Minor characters. Empty**

 **So maybe I'll get all these filled. Maybe not. Either way, this should be fun. Anyway, not too much of a disappointment? Right? :) Oh, and check out these stories please. They are** _ **awesome.**_ **And it looks like we're all doing this too, but I think you should read them. :). We have: A Strange Appearance, by CrypticScrolls1803, Paradise Lost, by mysteryreader6626, and last but not at all least, The Dragonet Ripper, by WolfFrostTheMighty. And now, the Day Fury Queen bids you farewell. For now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings, mortals. So… Chapter Five huh? Looks like it. Anyway, we're not going to go into the Gold Winglet today because I think we should get to know the characters we have!** _ **Sunnyyyy,**_ **you say,** _ **Whyyy? I wanted to see Ember and Viper and Infinity! Not the same dragons we've been following for the last four chapters!**_ **Well, I say, I'm the author. Too bad for you. Plus the Winglet isn't full yet, and classes have started, so I might not introduce them until that Winglet is full. No one answered the Question of the Update last time, so…. Meh. Okay then. Onwards! Oh wait, I'm an idiot. I have three OCs to accept! Shard of the IceWings, Fuzz of the SandWings, and Ghostspeaker of the NightWings! Well, technically, Fuzz is a hybrid, but I'm classifying him as a SandWing. If that's okay?**

 **.**

 **.**

Chill casually speared a fish, then turned back to Waterlily, who looked mildly disgusting by the idea of eating meat.

"So what do you think of the others? The new others, I mean," she clarified.

"Oh. Mayfly seemed nice. Zenith and Crow- I- I don't know. They weren't really nice."

"Really? I agree about Mayfly, if that's the MudWing, but the SkyWing and the SandWing seemed more… I don't know, _interesting_ to me."

"You- you weren't there when Crow snapped at me," Waterlily explained. Chill frowned.

"He snapped at you? Do you want me to go talk to him?" she asked, looking slightly menacing.

"No! It's fine," Waterlily answered. "What do you think of school so far?"

Chill relaxed, then glanced at the sky outside the cave, which was clearly visible, seeing as the cave was open to the air. "Well, it's too warm. I can tell you that."

Waterlily laughed. "It's not! You're too sensitive! If anything, it's almost too cold."

Chill smirked. "You're lucky you're not an IceWing. You'd freeze in the first minute!"

The RainWing dragonet smiled distantly. "What's it like up there? It must be beautiful.. And the aurora borealis!"

Chill thought for a moment. "Well, I'll tell you what I can. It's always bright, because the sun reflects off the snow. The ice too. And the water. We don't have a lot of wildlife, but the species we do have are awesome. Like polar bears and snowy owls and arctic foxes. And the sun is out for a really long time most months. That can be annoying."

"Why? Why would the sun ever be annoying?" Waterlily asked. The IceWing smiled, acting exasperatingly all knowing.

"Well, it can be up all night. And even IceWings get tired of light sometimes. But it can be gorgeous too, have you ever been to a glacier?" asked Chill, looking at her RainWing friend expectantly. "Wait. Never mind. I'm stupid," she answered herself. "But anyway, you were definitely right about the aurora borealis. I think you can see it in the rainforest sometimes? Am I right?"

"Maybe… Most of us don't stay up long enough to see it, so I don't know.."

"Anyway, there are thousands of shades of blue and silver and white. Honestly, it's incredible. Well, that's when you get far enough in. Otherwise, it's just rocks and snow," Chill finished.

"Well, you would think that, you grew up there. But I bet I wouldn't appreciate it quite as much as you."

"Hmmm. Probably true," the IceWing agreed, finishing her fish. She seemed to remember something, then glanced almost sheepishly at Waterlily. "Um, what's our next class?"

"Well, it was going to be a free period. But after your little fight scene, we have to do a team building thing. I think it's truth or dare and some other stuff. And don't you dare complain, it was _your fault._ Well, yours and Dreamchaser's faults anyway," Waterlily told her, looking surprisingly annoyed. The ice dragon shut her eyes.

"Okay, no. No. Please tell me you were kidding. I really do not want to have to spend more time with them, please."

"Hahaha no. I was not kidding. And what's wrong with them? Earlier you said you thought they were "interesting"."

"Yes, but we have pretty much literally every class with them. So I would like to enjoy my free period!"

"That's not an option anymore." The RainWing sighed, looking wistfully at the sky.

"Sorry. She was just so annoying! And she has been for the entire time I've known her! An IceWing can only take so much. _And_ she's a NightWing."

"What does being a NightWing have to do with it?" Waterlily asked. Chill's face took on a guarded expression.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that. And unless I randomly become banned from my kingdom, I won't ever be allowed to tell you," she said flatly. "I'm honestly sorry." Waterlily tilted her head at the IceWing.

"I think we should get going. Do you know where the history cave is?" Chill grinned, her mood suddenly changing.

"Yup!"

.

.

Waterlily and Chill walked into the history cave, then stopped, not expecting the amount of scrolls and maps and _paper_ everywhere. The RainWing turned to the ice dragon.

"I'm guessing they stuck us in here so you wouldn't fight, cause if you did, odds are that at least one scroll or map or something would be destroyed." Chill nodded. And then walked towards the walls to study the maps.

The SandWing sitting unnoticed in the center of the room got up and stalked over to Waterlily. And apologized. "Sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean to scare you." Though it did sound immensely reluctant, she accepted it.

"Thank you. Th- that's fine. I overreacted."

Chill smiled silently. Maybe she could tolerate this SandWing. She sat and lifted a woefully incomplete map of the Ice Kingdom off the wall. The IceWing looked at it for a minute. _So that's what they think our kingdom is like. I suppose they couldn't know any better, could they? I wonder if they had better maps of our kingdom before-_

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Crow. Do you want to hear the list of details about me I gave to everyone else?" She smirked.

"No thanks," she replied. He stood there, fidgeting awkwardly with his wings, as if he were waiting for her to say something more.

"Okay, I'll just be.. over there.. If you want to talk.. or something," Crow said eventually. She nodded fake-absently. A few moments later the ice dragon glanced over her shoulder. Crow was sitting, looking almost painfully awkward, in his original spot. She decided to spare him.

.

.

Crow watched the IceWing gently settle the map she had been looking at on the wall, then unexpectedly turn and walk over to.. him? What? This made no sense. But there she was, clear as day, standing in front of him, sky blue eyes studying him intently in a way that did not match the personality he had seen the first time he met her.

"Uh, hey?" he started. Chill smiled.

"Hi!" The smile widened. _She has a beautiful smile,_ he thought. Then, _What? Crow, you_ will not _have a crush on anyone, least of all an IceWing. Wait, I don't_ like _her anyway, so why did I think that?_

"Um, did you hear me? Oh wait, look, our- wingmates? Is that the word? Well, anyway, they're here! So never mind, I guess," she finished. Crow blinked. That had had enough enthusiasm for a RainWing. _Honestly, what is_ with _this IceWing?_ he exclaimed, though in his thoughts of course. He did not need her animosity.

But he did feel what felt suspiciously like a twinge of jealousy as she chatted with Zenith, seemingly toning down the hyper. And the normally almost ferocious SkyWing now looked only mostly irritable. Crow wondered what face of her personality Chill was showing him.

"Well, guess what? Time to start! Don't worry about me, I'll just be watching, so go ahead!" chirped an adult RainWing. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Lilac! I'm filling in for Storm today, so you might see her instead of me sometimes."

Zenith snarled. Chill gave him a look, then glanced at Waterlily and Mayfly. She sighed.

"Let's get this over with."

Waterlily shut her eyes, sighed, walked over to Chill and sat next to her. The RainWing tossed a glance at the other dragonets. They reluctantly took positions in a rough circle-ish thing.

"Who wants to start?" their RainWing counselor asked.

Crow looked around the circle. No one seemed willing to step up. Not even the IceWing. _Fine. Like you said, Chill, let's get this over with._

"Alright, I'll go first. Hmmm, okay, Zenith, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare. I'm not a mewling weakling," growled the SkyWing.

Crow smirked, showing sharp white teeth. "You asked for it. Okay, I dare you to…. Flirt with random strangers all day-"

" _No._ That's not even a proper dare!" Zenith hissed.

"You didn't let me finish! OR you can act like a servant all day! What're you gonna pick?" grinned Crow.

The SkyWing grimaced. After a period of silence, he finally answered. "Flirting." It was barely audible. The SandWing's grin grew wider.

"You start now."

And if looks could kill, Crow was certain that he would be not only dead, but also burned to ashes and scattered on the wind. But Zenith did start a quiet conversation with Dreamchaser, then asked her "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she responded immediately. "And if you _dare_ say I'm a weakling.." The NightWing let the end of her sentence trail off menacingly.

"Fine. Why do you hate the IceWing?"

Dreamchaser rolled her eyes. "Well, let's see. She's an IceWing. She's annoying, she interrupts, she _argues with everything I say_ , she keeps harping on the fact that I can't really read, and she insults me _all the time,_ and did I mention she's an IceWing."

"Who has a name, you know," Chill interjected. Dreamchaser narrowed her eyes at the IceWing.

"Oh look, she's interrupting again."

Chill sighed.

"Let's see…. _Crow._ Truth or dare?" smirked the shining black NightWing. The SandWing in question stiffened.

"Um, truth?" He looked faintly panicked.

"…Good.. Do you have siblings?"

The panic was gone in an instant, replaced with defensive anger and he snarled his reply coldly. "I said it once, and the answer _will_ _never change._ _I don't know._ "

Dreamchaser looked slightly taken aback, which was quickly hidden with a mask of cool disdain. "Fine. No need to get so worked up about it." He hissed at her.

"Chill, truth or dare," Crow huffed, turning his attention away from Dreamchaser.

"Dare," she said confidently.

"Hmmm, I dare you to… pick your favorite dragon out of the ones you've met here so far."

"Okay..? Definitely Waterlily!" Chill grinned at her friend, who smiled softly back. Something inside Crow curled in on itself. He frowned, confused. _Why should I care?_

Chill nodded at the RainWing, who looked alarmed. "It's my turn?"

"Yup!"

"Oh… Okay, I guess. Mist, you haven't gone yet?" The cobalt SeaWing nodded. Waterlily took a deep breath in.

"T-truth or dare?" Mist smiled at her.

"Truth."

"Umm- okay. Okay, why did you come to Jade?" asked the RainWing.

Mist stiffened for a fraction of a second, then relaxed immediately. Crow wondered if anyone else had noticed. He doubted it. And then he saw Dreamchaser and Chill watching the SeaWing with interest in their eyes. _Huh. Odd. I would've thought maybe Chill, Zenith. But Dreamchaser? Odd. Very odd._

"I guess I came cause my family was tired of me?" answered Mist, with an offhand shrug. But there was a definite quiver in her voice, and this he _knew_ the others had noticed. But even Zenith didn't remark upon it.

"Mayfly, truth or dare."

Mayfly's face was somewhat startled. As though he didn't expect to be noticed. _That's kinda sad…_

But he answered. "Dare."

Mist smiled. It was an easy, pleasant, smile. Yet it still managed to be at least a little bit scary. "I dare you to find the most attractive dragon here, and then flirt mercilessly with them."

Mayfly looked… The best word to describe it that Crow could think of was _stunned_. As the MudWing regained his composure, he began to protest. "I-I can't flirt! Please Mist! Come on, don't make me do this! _Please!_ You know I can't flirt at all!"

The RainWing who had faded into the background broke in. "Mist, please don't make him do something he doesn't want to do."

Mist blinked. "I was kidding. Mayfly, here's your actual dare. I dare you to smile for literally the rest of the day."

Mayfly grinned. "Thank you! That's easier."

"Oh, don't thank me yet," came the ominous reply.

"Um, okay.. Is something going to happen that I should know about?" asked Mayfly, still grinning.

"Mmm, not that I know of. But it can be _really_ tiring to smile all the time.. I should know.."

 _Well. What does that mean?_

"My turn! Right?" asked Mayfly.

"Yup," Dreamchaser said dryly.

"Zenith, truth or dare!"

Zenith wore a very startled expression, before it melted into annoyance. "Dare."

"Again? Remember what happened last time?" The MudWing's ever present grin turned to a smirk.

The copper SkyWing grimaced. "You think I'm going to _forget?"_

"Good point. Anyway, I dare you to act like a RainWing for the rest of the day!"

Waterlily cleared her throat quietly.

"Oh. Sorry?"

"It's fine. _I_ don't mind. But I don't know about the others."

"Well…. I guess I can change the dare.."

" _Please."_ The two dragonets turned, startled, toward a rather annoyed SkyWing.

Mayfly's grin grew wider. "Of course. I dare you to pick truth next time."

Zenith rolled his eyes. "You cannot be serious."

"Oh, but I am."

A long growl. "Fine."

"Dreamchaser, truth or dare?"

"Mm, truth."

"Fine. D-"

"Okay, we're out of time! I think you guys have history with the Gold Winglet next. Which is in here, of course, but you do get a break first."

Half the dragonets in the room started, while the other three sat still, completely impassive. Crow glanced at them. _Not easily startled. I'll have to remember that.._

.

.

 **So in conclusion, I spent about three weeks on this lovely piece of uselessness. Please forgive me. To ThisNameWillSelfDestruct, Ghostspeaker may not appear soon, but I swear he will appear.**

 **Jade Winglet: Full**

 **Gold Winglet: 4/7 Ember, Viper, Infinity, Shard**

 **Silver Winglet: 2/7 Searclaws, Fuzz**

 **Copper Winglet: Empty**

 **Quartz Winglet: Empty**

 **That's all for now, but if you yell at me to update enough.. We'll see. Anyway, check out these stories, please. Paradise Lost, by mysteryreader6626, A Strange Appearance by CrypticScrolls1803, and The Dragonet Ripper, by WolfFrostTheMighty. They're amazing! Review, please. And thank you for the twenty reviews this story has on it! :)**


End file.
